When Katniss Realized She Loved Peeta
by HHHHermioneEverdeen
Summary: This is a fanfiction about when Katniss realized she loved Peeta back and what happened after. It's set during Catching Fire beginning at the reaping. It's rated M for language and sexual content. Well, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm a total geek and just love to read. This is a fanfiction about what happened when Katniss realizes she loves Peeta(as you probably guested) it's set during Catching Fire from the reaping. It's rated M for some bad language, nothing to bad though. I in no way shape or form own the brilliance that is The Hunger Games. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss's P.O.V

I watch as Effie walks up, her usual peppy attitude appears to have drained out of her. Her golden curls droop down in a sad way as she slowly approaches the microphone. The matching golden shoes she's wearing hit the stage with a rhythmic _clunk, clunk, clunk. _She takes a deep breathe and tries to begin, but stops. The entire District seems confused. They've never seen Effie Trinket at a loss of words, or a Capitol attendant react so depressed to the tributes who'll be reaped. She looks out to the crowd and realizes must begin. "Welcome, welcome" she starts in a soft voice. "Let's get right to it, as always" she stops again and looks up to me, tears welling in her eyes "Ladies first" she sniffles and pulls out the only piece of paper In the girls ball. She opens the white piece of paper and to no one's surprise she squeaks out "Katniss Everdeen" and let's the paper fall out of her hand. "Now, for the boys" she says and quickly pulls out one of the two papers in the other glass ball. Please be Peeta, please, I think. Effie's face falls. "Hay-Haymitch Ab-Abernathy!" she cries and bursts into tears. "I volunteer as tribute" Peeta shouts instantly. "No, you don't!" Haymitch says as he yanks Peeta down. "Yes, I do!" Peeta yells, shaking off Haymitch's weak grip. "No!" I shriek. Why!? Why is this happening. Peeta doesn't deserve this! I look over to Haymitch who has failure written on his face. "I'm sorry" he mouths. I shake my head to let him know it's not his fault. I turn and see Peeta being dragged away by four or five peacekeepers. "Katniss!" he calls. "Peeta!" I yell back trying to get to him, but I'm then grabbed by the arm and pulled back. I turn my head to see who my captor is and find Thread right in my face, a cruel smile on his face. He begins to drag me away, and I shout "I get to say goodbye!" he replies "New procedure" as he drags me into the Justice Building. He then deposits me to two other Peacekeepers, next leading me to the train and then roughly throwing me in. "Katniss!" I hear a familiar voice exclaim. Peeta comes over and picks me up off the ground and hugs me. "It's gonna be okay" he coos. I beat on his chest. "Why!?" I yell, "Why did you volunteer!" "You know why" he calmly says. I push him away as he tries to hug me again. I then run to my room and cry for hours. I spend the entire train ride in my room. Peeta tries to coax me to come out but, I don't. Haymitch also tried to make me come out by yelling "If you don't come out of that fuckin' room I'm gonna bust it down!" Of coarse he didn't. At what I believe was midnight I snuck out of my room for just a minute, I wanted some tea. I walked into the dinning room and found Peeta, with a pen and pad of paper on the table. His head in his hands. When I sit down he looks up at me, pain in his beautiful blue eyes. It makes my heart ache. Before I start to say something he blurts out "I'm sorry." I'm dumbfounded, he's sorry!? "I'm so sorry" he says again, tears welling in his eyes. "Peeta, shhhh." I say as I go and sit on his lap. I hug him closely and he hugs back. We stay that way for a while and I begin to think. He's going to survive. I don't care if he thinks he's not. That's when I realized something. I'm going to sacrifice myself for him to live, and leave Prim and my Mother under Snow's reign all so Peeta can live. My heart skipped a beat. I love Peeta back.

* * *

**That was only Chapter 1. There will be more! Please comment, I want to know what all of you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back! No I'm not dead. Just suffering from writers block but I have been cured! I have decided there will be updates every Sunday. Also, I would like to know how far you guys would like Katniss and Peeta to go as in stay pure fluff or sex. Lastly, the spectacular series The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I love Peeta, I love Peeta. Those three words bounced around my head begging to be let out in some way. I didn't know what to do. I was confused and scared. There was a bubbly feeling in my stomach but at the same time it felt like lead. How am I supposed to go through another Hunger Games with him, knowing that I love him back? My throat started to get tight I felt my eyes starting to water.

You are not going to cry Katniss Everdeen! I told myself.

I gripped the back of Peeta's black shirt tighter, wanting to rip him out of this cruel world. His muscular arms hugged me closer, as if trying to protect me from the thought of our impending doom. I focused on the smell of his hair, trying to pin point what it was. It smelled like a combination of apple pie and cologne. To things that shouldn't work, but do.

"Katniss," Peeta whispered.

"Yes" I answered.

"We should go to bed" he says as he turns to look at me, his eyes half open.

"Yeah" I agree.

I get off his lap and I feel my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I intake a sharp breath at the sudden chill.

"Here" he says then scooping me up and carrying me to my compartment. He's so warm, like an oven.

Before I know it he's lying me down on my soft bed, but I hold on.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I tried to lay Katniss down but, she held on. So, we stayed like that. Her, on the bed keeping her arms around my neck and me, leaning over her. She started to rub her nose along my neck.

She's so soft I thought. Everything, from her hair to her skin.

I love you. I wanted to say that to her so bad. I felt like a balloon wanting to pop. I can't lose her, but I'm going to. If she's going to make it out alive I'm going to have to die. I melted into her, just soaking up the moment. A short time later she stopped moving. I slowly got up, she made a small noise but settled quickly. I pulled a blanket over her, noticing she had goose bumps. I quietly as possible walked out of her room and into mine. It looked exactly the same except, no sleeping angle in it. I got into bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

I see a house. It's my house I realize. All of a sudden the door bursts open and two children run out. A girl with a dark brown braid and light blue eyes like mine, wearing a handmade dress. Followed by a blonde haired boy with grey eyes wearing nothing but a diaper. His pudgy legs trying to keep up with the girl.

"Daddy!" the little girl exclaims and jumps onto me.

I hear the door creak and I look to see who it is. It's Katniss and she looks. Beautiful. Her hair flowing free and lips curved in a soft smile.

"Welcome home" she says sweetly and gives me a kiss.

I squat down to pick up the boy, but the second I touch him his face cracks. Like porcelain. Then he keeps cracking until he shatters with a final cry. I turn to Katniss and horrifyingly find she's cracking to.

"No!" I yell trying to grab her but she breaks to.

I look down at the girl, my daughter.

"Daddy?" she says before she shatters into a thousand pieces.

Then the entire image dissolves, as though it were a mirage. I'm in complete darkness until I see a pair of red glowing eyes staring straight at me. Then a figure, a snake, slithers straight at me and knocks me down. It starts to strangle me, trying to squeeze the life out of me. I smell blood on it's breath. Just before I pass out of lack of oxygen, I awake in a panic on my bed.

I flail around a bit before I realize where I am. I wipe my face and find I'm covered in sweat. I strip off my t-shirt and lay back down, breathing heavy.

It wasn't real, it wasn't real I think. I wish some of it had been, though.

The thought of having a life with Katniss and two kids is so imaginary, it hurts. I fall back asleep,feeling broken and shattered myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. Basketball and school really put a damper on writing, but I will finish this fanfic! I really need you guys to review and comment, okay? Hope you enjoy, and a little warning. It gets a little heated, not much, but a little. As you know Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I awake with my bedside cold, so Peeta did leave. I sigh sadly at the realization that we're probably already at the Capitol, and Peeta's not here. Distraught, I roll over to look at the clock on my mahogany nightstand. Five- thirty A.M.

"Ugh." I huff, kicking off the silky covers with my feet like a small child. How lovely that would be, I think. To be a child, fresh in the world, The Hunger Games in my distant future, and my father still alive. I freeze at that thought. My father, alive. It seems almost a fantasy thought. I'll be with him soon enough though, along with Rue. Not wanting to dwell on my certain death, I drag myself to the bathroom.

I gasp once I see my worn appearance in the perfect mirror. Setting my hands on the Granite counter, I analyze myself. Hair, tangled like I haven't brushed it in days because of all the tossing and turning in bed. Eyes, filled with what I feel is fear.

Oh, no reason for that, I think sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I turn on the cold water in the sink. Washing my face slowly with the cool water, clearing my thoughts. I look back up. Okay so about a one percent improvement. Looking about the polished and expensive room I start to think.

What am I supposed to do for the next hour? Walking back into my room I look to the door. I wonder if Peeta's even up. Debating on weather or not to go and see him, I finally decide to check in on him. Just for a moment. Creeping stealthily to Peeta's door, I listen for a moment. Not a sound. I take another step further. His door silently slides open, and I step in. The plush carpet feeling soft under my feet.

My breath hitched in my throat. He looks like a God when he sleeps. His toned arms crossed over his bear chest. His face scrunched up, so cute. I still love him I realize. Even after one night. I still love him. Is this what it's like? To love someone deeper then your mom or sibling? What's this heating sensation in my stomach? It feels amazing. Is this what Peeta feels all the time? I smile, loving this new feeling.

"No." Peeta mutters in his sleep. Rolling over and putting one arm over his head. He must be having a nightmare. I get closer. Even though his eyes are closed I can tell he's terrified.

"Ka-Katniss" he whispers, one hot tear seeping out of his eye. He clenches his fist. "Come back." he says as another hot tear slips out. I need to stop this. Now, but how? I smile at my own idea. Is it bad though? No you love him and he pretty much loves me, I tell myself. Straightening my shorts and tee-shirt. I delicately stretch my right leg over, putting a little weight on the bed. He doesn't notice as I proceed until I'm on top of him. I believe it's called straddling, as I've heard. Sweat beads his chest. I move my lips right next to his ear.

"Peeta" I whisper, "Peeta."

He doesn't wake up. Okay, time for a different tactic. I lean in an inch from his face and pause. So, sexy, I think. I proceed and I find my target. His soft, incredible lips. I kiss him slowly, relishing the feeling with a new meaning. After a few seconds of him being as still as stone, his lips move with mine. He's still asleep, though. I snake my hand in and bury it in his golden locks.

"Mmm" I moan into his mouth.

The burning sensation is moving. Down to my crotch. I need release, or I feel I'll burn up. I grind my hips into him. Setting my forehead on his, I bite my bottom lip. Now this jolts him awake.

"Huuuuuuh!"he breathes.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I'm surrounded in darkness. It's clinging to me. I can't get out of this big, black, never ending pit. There is no time, no place. Just the pit. All of a sudden, my lips begin to burn. No, not burn. Tingle. It feels like electricity is circulating in my face. Then it slowly spreads. To my head, then my stomach. Until I'm consumed by it. I let the feeling take me, out of this pit. Now I'm awake, and there's someone on my chest. I'm shocked for a moment, but then I see it's Katniss. Wait, what's Katniss doing on my chest? Was she just kissing and rubbing against me? What the heck is going on?

Wanting ask her, all I manage is a strangled "Huuuuuuh!"

I look at her. Hair disheveled, but in a beautiful way. Eyes clouded with, lust? Her perfectly shaped breasts... Peeta Mellark! For God's sake, you are supposed to be a kind, honorable person. How dare you look there! I yell at myself.

"Uhhhh." I stutter stupidly.

She smiles down at me, a soft smile.

"Soooo..." I try.

"I love you." she says, the words floating out of her mouth, dripping with intense feeling.


End file.
